tierra y agua, dificil pero no imposible
by kyory
Summary: los polos opuesto se atraen cierto?... pero que pasa cuando estos son MUY opuestos? ...y si se tienen que soportar? comida, máscaras y vestidos xDDDDDDDDD! CamusXOCC MarínXAioria y otros n.n
1. Chapter 1

Los personaje no me pertenecen yo solo los tome prestados n.n a excepción de los que yo cree .

Esto va después de la saga de hades.

* * *

Dos figuras femeninas descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-No puedo ni moverme.- se quejó Marry, aprendiz de leo, el entrenamiento había sido muy duro, primero sus maestros y luego las amazonas… no podían más.

-siiii, son unos malditos abusadores ¬¬ .-esta vez era joyri ,mas conocida como joy, aprendiz de Tauro, le dolía todo… no podía pensar nada coherente y quería su camita .-pfff debo volver pronto llegara Aldebarán y con el su gran apetito tengo que hacer la cena x.x

-jaja si yo también debería volver, hasta mañana.

Luego de hacer un considerable esfuerzo por levantarse, ambas partieron a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Una, dos, tres ….patatas uff…quien lo diría alguien como ella acabaría en un santuario y cocinando!

Joiry, la chica "problema" de las amazonas, la que llevaba la contra siempre, a la que le importaba un rábano gritarle a quien fuera…. Pero… no era del todo su culpa durante casi toda su vida había echo lo que le daba en ganas, se había cuidado sola sin nadie que le dijera lo que era correcto o no…. Y un día la "secuestraban", la "torturaban" haciéndola entrenar y la obligaban a creer en una diosa que jamás había visto y que por lo visto no era mas que una adolescente. No había sido nada fácil… pero no todo era tan malo, al menos aquí tenia un techo, cama, comida y al maestro del mejor humor del santuario. Aunque lo que no tenia de malhumorado lo tenia de comilón.

Cuando estaba por echar al horno al pollo favorito de Aldebarán todo a su alrededor comenzó a flotar dándole un susto de muerte.

-Kiki joder!! Ya basta.- grito media divertida al niño lemuriano. No acababa de gritar esto cuando ella misma comenzó a flotar

El enorme grito se escucho por toda Grecia.

-AAAAHHHH!! Kiki bájame!!

-mmmm…. Nop n.n

-Maldito enano ya veras cuando te atrape….. BAJAMEEEEEE!!!!

jajaja pero si te vez mejor allí arriba n.n

-NOOOOO T-T

-Por Athena! Mi cocina!! .- Aldebarán acababa de regresar junto con muu saga, kanon, camus y aioria ….y no se veía muy contento. Estaban caminando tranquilamente por el santuario cuando escucharon el grito de la amazona.

Kiki a, a su vez, al verse descubierto votó todo, amazona incluida, quedando todo… ejem… un POCO desordenado.

Y volviendo a la pobre y maltratada amazona, que observaba todo cómodamente desde el suelo .Su hermosa cena , que había preparado con tanto esfuerzo , tirada completamente en el piso!! Y eso no era lo peor! Ella tendría que ordenar todo el desastre y preparar la cena de nuevo! Es si que no! _' con lo que me a costado hacer esta y viene el enano y me la destroza ¬¬ se va a enterar!!' ' y hablando de desastres… y mi maestro? … o por favor! Nooooo' _Allí estaba, su "poderoso y respetable maestro" llorando sobre lo que hace momentos iba a ser la cena, mientras muu trataba de consolarlo con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

Kanon y aioria también lloraban, pero de risa _"como no son ellos los que van a pasar hambre ¬¬"_ . Y eso no era lo peor!! Incluso el insensible idiota secuestra-chicas de Camus tenia un brillo divertido en sus ojos!!.

Podía soportar muchas cosas, el ejercicio, cocinar , incluso la asquerosa mascara que la obligaban a usar pero que el idiota que la había traído se burlara de ella noooo tenia su orgullo! Y kiki, el que destrozó su hermosa cena escondido _"se enteraran quien es joy de Tauro!"_

-renacuajoooo ven aquí.- agarró a kiki de la oreja frustrando su fuga.- escúchame bien! Y deja de patalear que no te voy a soltar, yo no soy tu maestro y no castigo con libros. Tu armaste este jaleo y tu lo arreglas, y como no quiero morir intoxicada te buscas a alguien que cocine bien!. Y ustedes santos dorados de pacotilla mejor dedicaros a otra cosa o les vuelo los dientes.

Soltó a kiki que se fue q esconder detrás de una columna. _"todo esto por una pequeña broma … vah… mujeres" _

-una amazona debe respetar mas a sus superiores.- comentó Camus con su seriedad habitual.

-Pues que pena! Me largo!!

Hizo una pequeña reverencia a su afectado maestro y se encerró en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo que estremeció todo Tauro.

-Que carácter.- susurro Saga

-me recuerda a alguien ¬¬.- ataco su hermano

-¬¬#

-Aldebarán que…? Aldebarán? .- pregunto aioria al percibir extraños ruidos.

-Mi poooolloooo T-T … snif… mi cenaa

-¬¬#

-Maestros n.n … me ayudan a ordenar .- pregunto el inocente niño

-Eeerrr … ejem … deje a Marry sola debo ir a verla .- en un parpadeo el gatito había desaparecido .

-Nosotros… mmmm… debemos arreglar el tejado ¿verdad kanon?

-que … tejado?

-¬¬

-Aaahhh!! Te refieres a _ese_ tejado … sip n.n adios .- los gemelitos se esfumaron de su vista .

-Y usted maestro Camus? .- el niño uso su carita de borreguito mas tierna capaz de conmover al mismísimo hades aunque claro … estamos hablando de _corazón-de-hielo_ Camus … que ni se digno a mirarlo.

-Tengo que ir a prender la estufa

-Est…estufa? Pero usted no usa estufa! .- demasiado tarde, el santo de acuario ya no se veía .- T-T maestro ayúdeme!!

-Esto solo me pasa a mi u.ú.-susurro el joven maestro

* * *

" _nooo , cuando el patriarca se entere me mata TT"_

Se quitó la molesta máscara y se miró en el espejo, en el se reflejaba una chica de pelo largo con una tonalidad violeta-rojiza , de mirada verdosa sincera y expresiva, y delicadas facciones.

Se remojo la cara, odiaba la mascara, la hacia sentir prisionera…encerrada… no le gustaba esa sensación . Ya la había sentido y había salido corriendo. Lo haría pero la vigilaban demasiado.

Se puso una túnica blanca ajustada con un tajo en la pierna izquierda y se desplomo en su cama.

* * *

"_grrrrrr…."_ Era la quinta vuelta que daba buscando poder seguir durmiendo. _" maldito reloj biológico!!"_

Debían ser alrededor de la 5:00 a.m. y aunque le pareciera que solo había pestañeado no podía seguir durmiendo. "_ uff… me rindo…"_ se lavó la cara, se puso la máscara y se dirigió al comedor alli le esperaba una grata sorpresa… todo estaba limpio … y había una nota

"**lamento los inconvenientes, espero que sea de su agrado**

**Atte. Muu"**

…. Bien al menos no tendría que preparar el desayuno. Salió de la segunda casa y se sentó a observar el amanecer. Estaban en primavera, todo era hermoso, flores, mariposas y niños que intentaban hurgar en el santuario.

-que ocurre? Otro intento de fuga? .- se escuchó la fría voz de Camus.

"_llego el príncipe del hielo"_

-no estoy intentando escaparme genio… con tanto frió se te congelo el cerebro .- genial, no podía dormir y se encontraba con el cubito de hielo caminante.- y tu que haces aquí? … no se supone que acuario queda a …mmm… bueno muchas casa de aquí?

-tengo un mensaje del patriarca

-o.O tan pronto se entero!! Como vuelan los chismes en este santuario y yo que crei que no me regañarían hasta la tarde u.ú .-_" me van a matar TT … me van a echar … un momento! Eso es bueno!! Libertad!!_

-¬¬ no es para ti es para Aldebarán

- aps … jeje .-_ " adiós a mi libertad TT".- _no creo que te reciba

si … debe estar durmiendo .- el santo de acuario estaba asombrado, estaban teniendo una conversación civilizada con joy , un milagro ya que cada vez que le hablaba la chica le decía "secuestrador" o "maltratador de bellas e inocentes chicas"

El la había encontrado tirada enana banca de gracia , pálida y con principio de hipotermia, le habían mandado a buscar el vestido nuevo de saori cuando la vio, un impulso lo llevo a cubrirla y llevarla al santuario, al parecer el patriarca había visto algo en ella ya que le había permitido quedarse en calidad de amazona.

Joy al sentirse observada levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Camus. Algo en su interior la hizo estremecerse.

-…por..que..? .- no supo porque pero estas palabras escaparon de sus labios.

Camus se limitó a levantar una ceja

-creí que sabias porque duerme la gente

-NO me referia a eso!!

-entonces a que?

-A…Nada importante .. n.nU

-deacuerdo, con su permiso, tengo cosas que hacer…

-Adelante.- Camus pasó dejando su masculino aroma _" eh guapooooo" _

-Porque… me trajiste, porque…me _ayudaste_, porque…_me salvaste_.- susurro cuando el santo de acuario ya se perdía de vista.

* * *

-961, 962, 963……

-Deja de contar que me mareo ¬¬ .- le regaño marry, el sudor resbalando por su mascara. El sol estaba en su punto máximo y ella corriendo por las grandes canchas.

-Es que si no cuento me pierdo …. Para que crees que habrán citado a los santos dorados?

-Mmm…. No se… pero no tienen buena cara…

Joy miro a Marry, de estatura normal, cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, hasta los hombros. Con buena contextura ,. De carácter alegre y alocado, los 3 meses que llevaba en el santuario ella la había acompañado, en sus locuras e intentos de fuga _"y que castigos nos ganamos xDDDD!!"_

-Aldebarán debe tener hambre jeje … no alcanzo a desayunar ni a comer nada .- era cierto había salido apresurado de Tauro y no lo había visto hasta ahora.

-No escucho entrenar!! .- gritó aioria.

-Maldito ¬¬ anda enfadado porque se peleo con Marín.- contó en tono confidente.

-jajaja

-disculpa dijiste algo?.- preguntó picado el santo de leo

-ehhhh… no nada

-maestro ya termine

-Muy bien joy ahora levanta esa roca n.n

-Todo iría bien… si la roca no fuera de ENORMES dimensiones.

-Porque a miiii T-T

-Vamos preparando los bracitos n.n

-¬¬ mala

-marry 500 lagartijas .- ordenó su felino maestro xD!

-Jaja quien tiene que preparar los bracitos ahora

-¬¬#

Joy levantó la roca, desde que llego había asombrado a todos con su enorme fuerza. Podía levantar a el enorme Aldebarán sin ningún esfuerzo, y es seria alrededor de 130 kilos.

En media hora la roca y las lagartijas estaban terminadas.

-mis brazos x.x .- se quejó joy mirando sus inertes brazos.

-Aprendices dorados acercaos.- exclamó un solemne muu.

Kiki, Marry, Joiry, Setshu aprendiz de Escorpio y Renjo, aprendiz de géminis, Kanon.

-Como vosotros sabreis hemos tenido una reunión en la mañana… ahí se nos informo que algunos de nosotros deberán viajar por diferentes partes del mundo…

-Me dejaras sola!!??.- gritó joy mirando a su maestro

-Eeh… sep n.n

" _y el _muy_ condenado esta feliz!!"_

-¬¬ estoy hablando .- exclamó molesto aioria.-

-lo siento n.nU

-bien como les decía… algunos viajaran a diferentes lugares. Los escogidos son: Aldebarán, shura, Kanon, y mascara de muerte. Los que tengan pupilo o pupila.- agrego al sentir los nudillos de marry.- o dejaran a cargo de otro santo…

-eehhh… me librare del _saltamonte_!!.- un chibi Aldebarán bailaba por todo el lugar.

-Saltamonte?.- pregunto milo

-" _le dije que no m dijera asi u.ú"_

-jajaja setshu trataba de ahogar la risa, aunq esta pronto se convirtió en una mueca de dolor con el pisotón que le dio joy.

-¬¬# ejem Sigo Hablando!! Prosigo ¬¬ … partirán mañana por lo que tienen que decidir ahora…

-Renjo se queda con saga n.n

-Por que tengo yo que hacerme cargo de tu pupilo!!

-Porque eres mi hermano!

-y eso desde cuando te importa!

-Desde ahora!!

-Eemm… maestros estoy aquí n.nU

-Cállate renjo .- exclamaron los dos a la vez .

-¬¬

-¬¬#

-Dejemos a los gemelos felices ¬¬ .- dijo milo.- y tu Aldebarán… con quien dejaras a tu linda pupila? n.n

-Eehh….mmm…pues…

"_con cualquiera que no sea con afrodita ni con muu… no soportaría tanto a kiki.."_

_-_pues en….

"_y tampoco en…"_

-ACUARIO

"O_uch x.x "_

* * *

Gracias por leer espero que les guste 

Díganme si la continuo

Y perdonen las faltas de ortografía

Sayonara 


	2. fantasmas o zombies oo

aqui volvi despues de muuuchooo tiieempoo xDDD esq no havia podido actualizar n.n

muchas gracias por los reviews

espero que les guste

* * *

** II**

-Porfavooor!! quedatee TOT- rogaba una desesperada aprendiz a el torito mientras abrasaba sus piernas

-no puedo han sido ordenes directas del patriarca jeje…-rió un divertido aldebarán.- sabes que si pudiera me quedaría

-permíteme dudar de eso ¬¬

-vamos no seas asi, saber que te aprecio mucho n.n

-entonces no te vaayaas TOT no me dejes en acuario

-no entiendo esa manía que le tienes a camus, si es un gran maestro.- dijo pensativo Aldebarán

-un gran maestro si claro ¬¬ , ese lo que es un gran cubito de hielo.- refunfuño joy

-joy venga no des tantos problemas… que no te gusta de acuario?

-Me dara frioooo TOT

-Jajaja si claro tu nunca tienes frio.- se burlo el santo dorado, dándole un "pequeño" y amistoso golpe en la espalda, que la obligó a doblar las rodillas y la hizo sentir que se quedaría sin vía respiratoria.

-Cof cof x.x esta bien …. Iré a buscar mis cosas.- murmuro caminando desanimadamente a su habitación. Saco la bata blanca que usaba para dormir, un peine, un cambio e ropa y un medallón con la foto de sus seres queridos. _"bien,_ _aquí vamos…" .- _listo

-Bien vamos n.n

* * *

-Veinte minutos mas tarde seguían caminando a la casa de acuario junto con aioria y mary que se " acoplaron" a su viaje. 

-vamos caminen mas rápido.- pidió/ordeno aioria.- a ese paso hasta la mas lenta de las tortugas les gana!

-ya vamos .- logró decir marry entre jadeos. Ambas amazonas estaban prácticamente echadas en las escaleras

-solo espérate a ser abuelo ¬¬ .- contesto joy con toda su felicidad ( xD)

-vamos holgazanas arriba.- el santo dorado de la segunda casa sin ningún esfuerzo levanto a ambas chicas, llevándolas con la velocidad de la luz a la casa de acuario. Aunque con la delicadeza de nuestro torito las boto sin piedad dándoles un buen golpe en el trasero.

-Oye! Que aunque no se nos note seguimos siendo chicas delicadas .- le regaño joy

-Jajaja pero si tu de delicada no tienes nada saltamonte n.n

-¬¬ no me digas asi torito

-¬¬

-Que ocurre aquí? .- cuestionó el santo dorado de acuario

-Venia a entregarte a joy

" _como si fuera un objeto _¬¬_"_

-oh…- comento camus con visible poco entusiasmo

-Como mandan las leyes de atena….

-Maestro por favor piénselo bien… prometo ser buena , hacerle caso!, tratarlo con respeto , hacer una cena deliciosa pero quedese TOT

-Eres oficialmente maestro de joyri de tauro hasta nuevo aviso n.n

-porqueee TTOTT

-u.ú Como buen santo de atena acepto la orden con honor

" _yo nooooooooo TOT"_

-Creo que esto no es una buena desición para la paz y bienestar del santuario.- murmuro marry bajito a su maestro.

El no pudo evitar estar MUY de acuerdo

* * *

Habia pasado alrededor de una semana desde la llegada de joy a acuario… y las cosas no iban nada , nada bien….

Aioria seguía con su ataque de celos con Marín por lo cual marry y las amazonas estaban recibiendo entrenamiento extra…

saga perdía la poca paciencia que tenia entre los caprichos de la diosa y las obligaciones de su nuevo "pupilo"

A máscara de la muerte se le había perdido uno de sus "adornos" , por lo que tenia de sospechoso a todo el santuario especialmente seiya, kiki, marry y joy

Como siempre tres amazonas eran las encargadas de vigilar la entrada lateral del recinto…

-estoy agotada .- se quejó Deena , una de las amazonas del recinto.- si Marín sigue asi nos terminara matando x.x

-No eres la única , aioria esta de un humor de perros y como siempre soy yo la que sufre en el entrenamiento u.u … tengo a Marín y a el leoncito TOT

-Y tu joy? Últimamente estas muy callada.- pregunto una curiosa deena.- te ocurre algo?

-Yo? .. no estoy bien n.n … solo estoy cansada …

-Y como vas con camus?.- marry tenia el leve presentimiento que debido a eso se debía la inusual calma de joy

-Em… cof… bien.- contesto joy con un pequeño tic nervioso.- digamos que no es tan malo como lo esperaba

-Jajaja

-Sabeis… en cierto modo las envidio… - murmuro Dessa con la "mirada" baja.

-Eh?.- ambas aprendices doradas quedaron confundidas.

-Envidiarnos… porque?.- cuestiono marry .- no tenemos nada envidiable…

-Si lo teneis… es decir… fuisteis elegidas por la diosa para ocupar un gran lugar en su santuario…. Sois aprendices de los dorados… el mayor honor que puede tener una humilde amazona como nosotras es un gran orgullo… muchas quisiésemos estar aunque solo fuese un día… en su lugar…

-Vaya… jamás lo había visto de ese modo… muchas gracias n.n .- agradeció marry.

-Eh.. no- no fue nada n.n

Mientras ambas chicas conversaban joy reflexionaba las palabras de Dessa**…**_ "fuisteis elegidas por la diosa para ocupar un gran lugar en su santuario"…un… gran… lugar?..._ ella no había sido elegida para nada… solo la encontraron…no… no la encontraron… el… la encontró… "_Sois aprendices de los dorados… el mayor honor que puede tener…r una humilde amazona como nosotras es un gran orgullo…"… _honor?...orgullo?... "_muchas quisiésemos estar aunque solo fuese un día… en su lugar…" _

-En …mi…lugar?.- se levantó sorprendiendo a las demás mientras salia corriendo en dirección a las 12 casas.

-Eh?... joy?... que te ocurre?.- mary se sorprendió por la reaccion de joy, llevaba mucho tiempo en silencio y luego salia corriendo… algo no estaba bien.- JOOOY! Vuelve aquí!

La amazona no escuchaba nada.. solo corría… lejos de aquellas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza… recuerdos que enterró en su memoria… recuerdos que no deberían haber vuelto… _" es el mayor orgullo que gente como nosotras puede tener… todas quisieran estar en tu lugar niñita malcriada" _

_-_yo no pedí ese honor .- susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- yo no lo quería!

-Mientras corría no se dio cuenta que llegaba a la casa de aries… donde estaban la mayoría de los santos…

-Mira camus! No es esa tu bella nueva aprendiz?.- exclamó un alegre milo.

-mmm… si_..-" que rayos le ocurre ahora a esa niña"_

-Jooooyy ven aquí n.n tu maestro te llama xD .- le gritó milo

-Eh?... hola .- trato de disimular las lágrimas de la máscara.

-No seas tan escandaloso .- regaño el leoncito

-Y tu no seas tan orgulloso y ve donde Marín ¬¬.- se pico el escorpión

-¬¬ no te metas donde no te llaman

-Lo mismo digo gatito ¬¬

-Y camus?.- preguntó un confundido mu

-Y joy?.- esta vez fue un desilusionado milo

-No lo se ¬¬ bicho

-¬¬

-u.uU

Joy estaba en tauro mirando tranquilamente a casa que antes era su "hogar"… o al menos donde vivía… se quito la máscara y secó las pequeñas lágrimas…

-que te ocurre?.- se escucho una fría voz a sus espaldas, se puso rápidamente la máscara.

-a mi no me ocurre nada _maestro cubito.- _joy se volteo con la máscara ya puesta para quedar frente a camus.

-Enserio? … pues no es eso lo que dice tu cosmos

" _maldito cosmos delatón se me había olvidado ¬¬"_

-pues el miente .- negó obstinada

-el cosmos no miente niña ¬¬

-no me digas niña ¬¬ … solo tengo tres años menos que tu ¬¬

-eres una niña ¬¬

¬¬ viejo

-Lo que tu digas …. Por lo menos ya estas mejor… regresa a las 8 a acuario no te tardes o te las veras en el entrenamiento… _"nuevamente_"

-Y que ya te crees mi padre ò.ó .- le gritó a la espalda del santo dorado.- cree que porque es mas viejo me puede mandar ¬¬

_ "lo que tu digas... Por lo menos ya estas mejor.." _

_- _se preocupó por... mi? .- susurro sintiendo como el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

Una repentina corriente de viento la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y acercarse a la ventana cuando observo un arbol que nunca había visto "_vaya que grande"_ …. Lo único con vida en ese lugar…era un lugar desértico , lleno de lápidas

-Esto es un… cementerio?

Camino lentamente, inspeccionando los nombres de las lápidas… hasta que unas tumbas abiertas le llamaron la atención… se acercó con un pequeño nudo el la garganta y las manos heladas…

- Saga de Géminis, shura de capricornio, Aioros de sagitario, Camus de acuario, Máscara de la muerte de cáncer, afrodita de piscis… caballeros dorados muertos protegiendo a la diosa en la batalla de las 12 casas.- leyó con voz chillona

Se maestro… camus… es… un fantasma?

"_TOT no me gustan los fantasmaas!! La mitad de este santuario es fantasma TOT!! Marry te neseciitooo!"_

Corrió donde estaban marry y Deena en la guardia… aunque no contó con pillarse a "fantasma saga" y su nuevo pupilo con ellas…

-buenas tardes joy.- saludo saga formal

-Hola joy.- saludo setchu despreocupadamente llevándose una mala mirada de saga.- err … es decir… Buenas tardes joy de tauro.. o de acuario?

-No importa, hola set … buenas tardes! Err.. fant.. s decir maestro saga! Y-yo venia marry ven! .- la agarró de un brazo y se la llevo corriendo.

-Vaya.. estaba apurada.- dijo Deena para romper el incomodo silencio qu se habia formado.

-Si… nunca me había dicho maestro saga .- dijo el gemelo con orgullo

-n.nU

-eh joy que ocurre porque tanta prisa!? Y porque estas tan pálida?

-tu solo corre vamos!

Cuando llegaron al sector de las lápidas joy le indicó con un gesto impaciente q leyera las lápidas…

-O.O esto dice que son…

-SON FANTASMAS TOT // SON ZOMBIES!!!

-¬¬

-¬¬

-¬¬#

-¬¬#

-Fantasmas!

-Zombies!

-Fantasmas!

-Zombies!

**-Esto hay que averiguarlo!!!!!.- terminaron a dúo **

* * *

**jeje espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**no se olviden de apretar abajito xDDD**

**pd: si alguien se quiere postular para algun dorado no hay problema n.n**


	3. primera batalla O

**Disculpen la demora x.x**

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo los creados nn**

**espero que les guste el capi.**

* * *

III

-Que sueño tengo…AAaaa.- bostezó marry con cansancio mientras ojeaba un libro, estaban desde hace MUCHO rato en la biblioteca, demasiado para su gusto revisando libros que les pudieran servir en su "descubrimiento".

-ni lo digas, ese malvado de camus me esta explotando ¬¬

-será porque alguien llego tarde cuando debía llegar a las 8

-o vamos solo fueron dos horitas es un exagerado.- apeló joy a su favor.- y eso fue hace 5 días! lo hace solo por molestarme TOT , hasta dormir me duele...

-lo que tu digas.- se rindió la amazona de leo ante su testaruda amiga.- y si le ponemos ajos? Agua bendecida o algo?

-Eso es para vampiros

-oh! Porfavoor TOT salgamos de aquí sabes que odio las bibliotecas.- rogó marry desesperadamente.- además tu te dedicas a leer cualquier mito que aparece en estos vejestorios y nada de lo que nesecitamos!

-Baja la voz que nos regañaran…nuevamente ¬¬

Porfiiiiis .- como último recurso la desesperada amazona de leo se quito la máscara mostrando su mejor carita de perrito abandonado.- además dentro de un rato tendremos entrenamiento con las amazonas … siiii?

-Está bien.- contestó de mala gana.- pero debemos crear un plan para saber si son o no fantasmas

-Siii! Eres la mejor!.- exclamó acomodándose la máscara y abalanzándose sobre joy .

-Lo se.- dijo joy riendo suavemente.- ayúdame a guardar los libros y vamos a descansar un rato.

-Si señor!

Luego de ordenar los libros abandonaron la biblioteca dirigiéndose a las ruinas de un antiguo edificio a descansar.

-mmm … como sabremos si son zombies? .- preguntó marry mientras se sentaba en un rincón de las ruinas.

-son fantasmas ¬.¬ … y no lo se… leí que siempre se quedaban en el lugar que fallecieron o donde les faltaba algo que hacer…

-son zombies ò.ó , y ellos son resucitados por gente malvada que los convierte en esclavos.- marry hacia movimientos "espeluznantes" acompañando sus palabras

-ya se! Primero averigüemos si no son humanos de carne y hueso!

-Genial!... como?

-¬.¬

-Que!

-Pues haciéndoles algo que asustaría a cualquier persona o almenos a ellos… si tienen alguna reacción normal son personas… si no… probamos con algo mas…ejem… drástico.- dijo joy juntando sus manos maquiavélicamente

-Me encanta O ,… que haremos?

-Mira primero……

* * *

En el gran salón principal del santuario ateniense, se podía observar a los dorados, el patriarca y la diosa juntados con rostros pensativos y extremadamente serios. Estaban en reunión desde la madrugada, hablando sobre las misones de los santos dorados que viajaron y , a la vez, sobre unos extraños sucesos que estaban aconteciendo en el santuario…

-¿ esta segura señorita atena? .- preguntó amablemente mu

-n-no es solo… yo ..- respondió saori indecisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, puede que fuese la diosa de la sabiduría, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse pequeña ante tanta presión. Suspiró pesadamente…. Bien era una diosa, así que debía comportarse como una.- Cuando dormía sentí la presencia de un cosmos muy suave por el santuario… pero fue solo un segundo… no podría asegurar nada, además estaba durmiendo…

-Eso quiere decir que pudo haber sido su imaginación.. ¿cierto? .- dijo Shion, como padre conciliador.

-Si, pero fue demasiado… real .- murmuró la intimidada adolescente mirando el piso.

-Sabe de quien puede ser el dueño del cosmos?.- quiso saber Camus.

La diosa se limito a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

-No creo que la señorita atenea nos este diciendo esto sino fuera verdad.- apoyó shaka a la diosa.

- Las rosas también sintieron algo extraño, cuando las tenían una extraña escarcha.- comentó afrodita acariciando una rosa extrañamente brillante.- algo debe estar ocurriendo.

-Si… lo mejor sería doblar la guardia en todo el santuario.- propuso saga.

-yo puedo encargarme de eso.- se ofreció aioria

-yo lo ayudaré.- apoyó aioros a su hermano.

-¿Usted esta de acuerdo señorita?.- pregunto milo que se encontraba extrañamente silencioso.

-Si, me dejaría mucho más tranquila n.n, especialmente si son ambos los encargados.

-De acuerdo, que así sea.- finalizó el patriarca con autoridad.- llamare a ese viejo de dohko para que nos ayude a descubrir de quien se trata.

* * *

-joy! Es hora de tu entrenamiento con las amazonas.- se altero marry. Ellas como no podían entrenar a todas horas con las amazonas por su calidad de aprendices doradas tenían un horario con ciertas amazonas. Marry entrenaba con Marín y joy con shaina.- ya sabes como se pone shaina si no llegas a la hora.

-Zeus TOT dime que te hice yo para que seas tan malito conmigo T-T.- exclamó la amazona de Tauro alzando las manos y la mirada al cielo.

-Deja de hacer el payazo y corre ò.ó

-Ya voy .- se levanto y ágilmente corrió a la zona de entrenamiento en unos segundos.- lamento llegar tarde.

-20 vueltas en 1 minuto.- gritó shaina a modo de bienvenida.- AHORA!

" _vaya que humor ¬¬… le debe haberle pasado algo… normalmente me daría 10 o.o"_

-sí!

Cuando terminó de dar las veinte vueltas se acercó a shaina para ve su siguiente tarea.

-ya llevas bastante tiempo aquí, es hora de una pelea de verdad.- comentó la amazona de plata.

-Genial! .- la verdad es que desde que estaba entrenando jamás la habían dejado luchar con nadie porque " no queremos que fallezcas antes de tiempo" le dijeron cuando preguntó.

" _son unos exagerados ¬¬_ _que me podría pasar"_

-En guardia amazona!

-Shaina se lanza ferozmente contra joy, tomándola por sorpresa, en un acto reflejo saltó evitando una certera patada.

-buen movimiento.- la felicito shaina.- pero debes hacer algo mas que esquivar para vencer.

"_veamos… tiene mas experiencia que yo, está mas entrenada y tiene extrañas ganas de golpear algo hoy… este definitivamente no es mi día "_

-bien, si eso deseas…

La aprendiza dorada se abalanzó rápidamente sobre la peli-verde, obligándola a protegerse cruzando ambos brazos sobre su rostro, aprovechó la distracción de joy al golpearle para hacerla caer, aunque no contó con la agilidad de la otra al sujetarla del hombro y con su súper-fuerza girarla para quedar en el piso, cosa que esquivo con relatiba facilidad.

-ja! No eres tan mala en esto…pero aun no logras alcanzarme con un golpe decente.- se mofó la amazona de plata.

-enserio? … pues para ser un vejestorio no peleas tan bien .- dijo joy picada por la facilidad con que esquivo su ataque.

" _bien echo joy.. ahora si se enojará y me lanzara su feo ataque del truenito T-T"_

-Menos palabra y mas pelea!

Ambas amazonas encendieron su cosmos, colocándose en posición de defensa.

-que estas esperando una invitación.- comento mordazmente la amazona de Ophiux.

-Es solo que desde pequeña me enseñaron a respetar a la tercera edad.- comento joy con voz dulzona.

-Adelante!

Con esa simple palabra vasto para que comenzara nuevamente la pelea y ambos puños chocaran.

* * *

Los dorados caminaban tranquilamente hacia sus casas cuando una fuerte explosión de cosmos los alarmó.

-alguien esta en una batalla.- dijo aioros alarmado.- y a juzgar por el cosmos es seria.

-ese cosmos… pertenece a joy .- reconoció camus al sentir una nueva elevación de cosmos.

-Enserio! Guau! Esa chica si que sabe meterse en problemas.- rió milo dejando de lado su seriedad para dar paso al entusiasmo.- el otro cosmos es de shaina… bueno amigos tengo una batalla que observar. Adiós!

-Con esas palabras se ve la desaparición del santo de Escorpio seguido por la mayoría de los dorados, incluyendo a camus.

-tu vienes?.- pregunta el lemuriano indeciso a shakka.

-No me lo perdería.- contestó encaminándose a donde acontecía la batalla.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?.- pregunto un curioso, por no decir metiche, milo que acababa de llegar a el campo de batalla.

-shaina decidió que ya era hora de que joy peleara así que acabaron en esto.- contesto marry concentrada viendo la pelea.- Vamos joy! …. Aunque algunos dicen que joy hizo enfadar a shaina y así comenzó la pelea… salta!

-Vaya… si que están golpeando duro.- dijo aioria asombrado observando la ferocidad depelea de las amazonas.- se supone que esa chica es principiante no debería ser tan dura con ella.

- si no son duros no aprendera.- le contradijo aioros.

- deberia estar bien preparada antes de que luche con una amazona como shaina.- siguió aioria

-Vamos joy! Tu puedes! .- gritaba marry dándole ánimos.

-Apuesto un turno a que shaina gana la pelea.-dijo aioros observándolas.

- no me parece correcto

- tienes miedo?... vamos gatito...

-Acepto.- contesto su hermano.- vamos joy!

-Como se ven?.- pregunto muu preocupado.

-Ambas están cansadas, al parecer llevan un buen rato de pelea, llevan un ritmo bastante rápido y su cosmos esta comenzando a agotarse.- analizó camus la situación.- shaina posee mas entrenamiento y experiencia… a la vez joy tiene una gran fuerza y a dado bastantes golpes como para dificultarle las cosas a shaina, aunque no se puede negar que esta en bastantes mejores condiciones que joy… si no termina luego esto shaina ganará.

- Es una batalla dura... es el orgullo de ellas el que esta en juego.- dijo calmadamente la amazona del águila, cuando algo le llama la atención.- que les pasa a aioria y aioros?

- ellos... oh ... solo una apuesta n.nU.- contestó milo cn gotita al verlos practicamente peleando entre ellos gritando cosas como " _vamos joy!" " shaina tu puedes" " de ti depende! joder golpeala!"_.

- ¬.¬

- con el tiempo te acostumbras...- le dijo el iluminado a marín como consuelo.

-La belleza de las batallas ...- afrodita tenía un extraño brillo y petalos callendo alrededor, amaba las batallas así.

Hace bastante tiempo que no se efectuaban ese tipo de peleas en el santuario, eran todo un acontecimiento sobretodo en amazonas, los hombres tenían un extraño gusto por ver a las chicas peleando. Podía notarse con solo escuchar las vulgaridades que gritaba la mayoría a las dos contrincantes.

* * *

Estaba agotada, golpeada y definitivamente adolorida, apenas se ponía en pie pero no se rendiría, no aun, especialmente porque le demostraría a todos que no era solo una problemática sin talento. Podía luchar y lo haría.

-vamos! No te quedes quieta o ya te cansaste?

" _rayos… si que tiene aguante, a pesar de todos los golpes directos aun puede estar en pie… vamos joy tu puedes!… porque tuvieron que venir todos a mirar TOT sapos!"_

Llevaban alrededor de cuarenta minutos de pelea y no resistiría mucho mas, podía asegurar que al otro día no se podría levantar, su respiración entrecortada se dificultaba con la máscara "_si no fuera porque tendría que matar a la mitad del santuario me la quitaría…!!" _.Aun que shaina tampoco podía presumir, se notaba a leguas lo cansada que estaba, los golpes de joy aunque rápidos eran muy efectivos y con mucha fuerza… debían terminar rápido o ninguna podría moverse.

Había notado la llegada de los dorados y sabía que cada uno de ello observaba atentamente sus movimientos, especialmente el cubito de hielo, "_y no moriré sin saber si es un fantasma ò.ó", _podía notar su fría mirada en cada golpe que ella daba, "_bien… si salgo viva de esta… comenzare a creer en que de verdad alguien de los cielos me protege… porfavor TOT"_

-en tus sueños!

joy nuevamente salió a la pelea sacando energía de donde no tenia, "_gr…demonios, tengo que poder hacer algo… ella es mas ágil y tiene mas experiencia… pero yo tengo mas fuerza…mmmm"… _en cada golpe que daba shaina solo protegía un punto fijo… su rostro.. "_eso es! … solo debo encontrar un momento y no tengo porque desarmarla!... no es que me guste …pero no durare mas en pie." _esquivó rápidamente una patada y con su fuerza dio un golpe al piso haciéndolo temblar, aprovecho el momento de desequilibrio para levantar un pesado bloque de cemento y tirárselo partido, shaina al esquivar los fragmentos de rocas bajo su atención para concentrarse en eso _" ahora!"_ .

Aprovechando la distracción se ubico a la espalda de shaina e inmovilizándola con un brazo utilizó el otro justo sobre la máscara:

-ríndete o todos verán tu rostro .- susurró justo al oído de la amazona plateada.

Por unos instantes hubo un silencio sepulcral, se podía oír cada movimiento que se realizaba, cada respiración… incluso podía oír el sonido del corazón suyo y de shaina sonar arrítmicamente con el ambiente tenso que se había creado…

-bien… si no quieres..- comenzó a desprender lentamente la máscara, no había movido mucho cuando una señal de shaina la paro.

-esta bien… me rindo…- reconoció a regañadientes levantando las manos ya libres de la presión antes ejercida por la aprendiza dorada.

-Ga…ne….GANE!.- exclamó feliz dando saltitos, levanto la mirada encontrándose con una marry feliz abrazando al que se le cruzara y a su lado camus con una pequeña sonrisa "_vaya! Esta sonriendo.. tan fuerte me golpeo como para estar alucinando? … y desde cuando tiene un hermano gemelo?…oh no! creo que me voy a...!!" _

… lo último que supo fue que de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad…...

e**mmm a quedado muy mal?... no soy muy buena describiendo batallas asiq hice mi mejor esfuerzo :P**

**disculpen la demora esq e estado un poco ocupada**

**pero ya encontre un tiempo**

**dejen saluditos n.n**

**bye bye**


End file.
